


Приятный вечер

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Footjob, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: У Гарри и Драко расходятся представления о том, как следует провести вечер пятницы.





	Приятный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Harry Potter.  
> Бета: Котик.

— Я выиграл, — объявил Гарри, выйдя из камина, и осмотрелся.

Драко обнаружился на диване, в полураспахнутом халате и в окружении стопок книг. При виде Гарри он оторвался от чтения и встряхнул рукой с часами.

— Никак сломались, — пробормотал Драко и окинул Гарри неверящим взглядом. — Шесть минут седьмого. С чего такое пренебрежение любимым авроратом? Пытаешься убить в себе трудоголика? Еще не все темные маги пойманы, не все книззлы сняты с деревьев...

— Подождут. Главное, уже пятница, и я выиграл пари, — сказал Гарри, спихивая с дивана какой-то объемный том и присаживаясь рядом, — что всю неделю буду приходить домой сразу после шести.

Драко насмешливо фыркнул и потянулся взъерошить Гарри волосы.

— Победитель решает, чем мы займемся сегодня вечером?

Гарри кивнул и вернул прикосновение, легко погладив Драко по затылку. Перевел взгляд на открытые ключицы.

— И может выбрать все, что угодно, — с усмешкой произнес он.

— Ого, — Драко оживился. — Как-никак, у тебя большие планы?

Гарри снова кивнул. Всю неделю он с опаской представлял, как расскажет, какие именно.

Ну ничего. Гриффиндорцы не отступали перед трудностями.

— Мы пойдем на ужин, — заявил Гарри. — К твоей тете.

Драко быстро заморгал.

— Ужин? — неверяще протянул он. — К те... Это не смешно.

— А я и не шучу, — вопреки словам, Гарри попытался улыбнуться.

Драко уставился на него так, как Робардс — на нерадивых стажеров.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — процедил Драко, — что, получив возможность сделать со мной что угодно, — он выразительно взглянул на Гарри, — заставляешь пойти на ужин с теткой?

— Еще с матерью. И с другими гостями, — добавил Гарри. И быстро продолжил, когда Драко недовольно скривился: — Послушай, надо же наконец к ней сходить. А то уже невежливо.

Даже Нарцисса наладила отношения с сестрой сразу после войны, но Драко до сих пор делал вид, что Андромеды и Тедди не существовало. Гарри это до смерти надоело.

— Гарри, — Драко покачал головой, — когда я в прошлый раз выиграл спор, то снял нам номер в «Mandarin Oriental». И помог тебе как следует расслабиться, — на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение, и Гарри почувствовал, как при воспоминании к щекам приливает жар. — А когда выиграл ты, — Драко внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, — то я пришел к тебе в кабинет в кружевных чулках под мантией. И не думай, что повторю что-то такое не на спор, — он закатил глаза, — пусть это и было... интересно. А сейчас, — Драко облизнул губы, — ты правда хочешь упустить такой шанс? Ради ужина?

— Да, — твердо ответил Гарри и отвернулся, избегая разочарованного взгляда Драко. — Собирайся.

Было бы очень заманчиво уступить Драко, но сейчас Гарри был полон решимости добиться своего. А крышесносный секс мог подождать.

Скажем, до следующей пятницы.

***

Вечер проходил удачнее, чем Гарри ожидал. Кроме Нарциссы и самой Андромеды, на ужин в доме Блэков собрались Блишвики, старшее поколение Лонгботтомов и несколько волшебников из Министерства, так что разговоры за столом шли и без их с Драко участия.

Драко надел строгую официальную мантию, которая, по мнению Гарри, больше подходила для приема в Министерстве, чем для ужина с друзьями семьи, и как только все прошли в столовую, зачем-то сел не рядом с Гарри, а напротив. Большую часть вечера он обсуждал с одним из министерских сотрудников работы Зигмунта Баджа, с Андромедой вел себя сдержанно, но безукоризненно вежливо, и один раз даже сказал что-то одобрительное по поводу Тедди. Гарри понемногу расслабился.

К рисовому пудингу Андромеда подала принесенное ими вино, и все дружно его похвалили. Гарри тут же отметил, что выбирал Драко.

Драко с усмешкой на него взглянул.

И коснулся ногой его колена.

Гарри слегка дернулся и посмотрел в ответ — случайно?

Но понял, что нет, когда Драко погладил под столом его колено, нажимая уже более настойчиво. Похоже, он скинул туфли — Гарри мог различить прикосновения пальцев.

Потом Драко чуть съехал вниз на стуле и провел стопой по внутренней стороне его бедра. Гарри дернулся, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, но Драко тут же просунул ногу ему между колен. И легко надавил.

У Гарри перед глазами поплыли круги. Драко стал массировать его член через брюки, все активнее двигая ногой, и Гарри показалось, что в комнате резко стало не хватать воздуха. Он перевел взгляд на остальных гостей, но, похоже, никто ничего не замечал. На другом конце стола какой-то волшебник из отдела магического транспорта рассказывал о новой серии летающих велосипедов, и все с интересом его слушали. С минуту Гарри тоже пытался прислушиваться, затем снова взглянул на Драко.

Драко смотрел на него так, словно готов был трахнуться прямо здесь.

Гарри медленно развел ноги. Кровь стучала в ушах, наверняка он весь раскраснелся, лицо уже горело. Брюки стали тесными, ткань неприятно давила на напрягшийся член. Когда Драко еще раз провел по нему кончиками пальцев, Гарри опустил голову и тоже сполз вниз на стуле, чтобы Драко было удобнее.

Гарри отстраненно подумал, что когда двое уже несколько лет регулярно трахаются, то не должны так быстро возбуждаться от пары прикосновений.

В этот момент Драко надавил большим пальцем на головку, и даже сквозь плотную ткань брюк от его движения Гарри бросило в жар. Он рефлекторно дернулся вперед, подаваясь навстречу, и встретился с насмешливым взглядом Драко.

Гарри медленно облизнул губы и, как он надеялся, незаметно опустив руку под стол, обхватил ногу Драко, удерживая на весу. Провел пальцами по пятке, аккуратно огладил стопу. Подумал о том, как хотел бы сейчас вобрать в рот один палец за другим. И посмотрел Драко в глаза, надеясь, что он все поймет по его лицу.

С Драко разом слетела вся насмешливость. Он окинул Гарри мутным, потемневшим взглядом, и Гарри почувствовал, как член становится уже болезненно твердым.

Драко убрал ногу и выпрямился на стуле.

— Гарри, ты не забыл связаться с Вудом? — он не стесняясь перебил волшебника с рассказом о велосипедах. — Уточнить про завтрашний матч?

Гарри подумал, что только глухой не уловил бы в его словах желания трахаться.

— Да, — откликнулся он, еле узнавая свой голос. — Да, точно, — и повернулся к Андромеде, с трудом осознавая, что и кому говорит: — Надо договориться о билетах. Мы тогда ненадолго отойдем.

— Прошу нас извинить. — Драко, уже встав со своего места, обходил стол.

Гарри едва успел расправить мантию, чтобы не был виден стояк, как Драко взял его за локоть и рывком выдернул из-за стола. Каким-то чудом Драко выглядел таким же собранным и аккуратным, как и всегда — и, конечно, был в обуви. Гарри напряженно улыбнулся гостям, стараясь ни с кем не встретиться взглядом, и позволил Драко увести себя наверх.

Первый лестничный пролет они преодолели на одном дыхании. В гостиной на втором этаже Гарри вжал Драко в стену и втиснул колено ему между ног, но Драко ужом вывернулся.

— Нет уж, давай в спальню, — сказал он, слегка задыхаясь. И тут же, сам себе противореча, плотно прижался к Гарри и влажно скользнул языком по его губам.

— Да что ты творишь, — прошипел Гарри. К концу фразы его голос превратился в хриплый шепот. — Я позвал тебя не для этого.

— Ты позвал меня на ужин, — проговорил Драко и потянулся к уху, прикусывая и облизывая мочку, — но ни слова не сказал о том, — он жарко зашептал Гарри в шею, — чтобы я вел себя прилично.

Гарри не выдержал и протяжно застонал, чувствуя, как в паху тянет от возбуждения.

— Так что давай в спальню. — Драко потянул его обратно к лестнице.

На третьем этаже они ввалились в свою бывшую спальню, чуть не потеряв равновесие и не упав на пороге. Кое-как удержавшись, Гарри пинком захлопнул дверь и толкнул Драко в спину, опрокидывая на кровать.

— Как тебе нравится меня дразнить, — проговорил он, переворачивая Драко и расцепляя застежки на его мантии. — Хотел, чтобы я вставил тебе прямо там, да?

Драко тягуче застонал и совсем бесстыдно потерся о Гарри. Гарри уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах и чувствуя, как перед глазами все плывет от ощущения тела Драко под собой — и потому позорно прозевал быстрое Инкарцеро.

— Что за... — Гарри заерзал на простынях и ошалело уставился на Драко. Тот опрокинул его на спину, торопливо зашептал заглушающее с запирающим заклинанием и с довольным видом убрал палочку. — Развяжи сейчас же!

— Ну уж нет, — Драко ухмыльнулся и завозился с одеждой, распахивая на Гарри мантию и расстегивая брюки. — Ты должен мне за приятный вечер.

Он рывком стянул брюки Гарри до колен и приспустил трусы. Резко вобрал член в рот, тут же выпустив с хлюпающим звуком.

Гарри выругался.

— Если ты этим хочешь меня наказать, — пробормотал он, нетерпеливо елозя связанными руками по подушке, — то поверь, я совсем не страдаю.

— Вот как? — протянул Драко, задрав на нем рубашку, и снова достал палочку. Взмахнул — и на член полилась прохладная смазка. — Так уверен, что я дам тебе, чего ты хочешь?

— Куда ты денешься? — улыбнулся Гарри, пытаясь высвободить руки. — Самому же нравится.

Драко взглянул на него со странным задумчивым выражением.

— Нравится, — подтвердил он, обхватывая Гарри за яйца. Легко сжал их, огладил. Гарри тут же охнул. — Но только на моих условиях, — он широко ухмыльнулся и уселся на Гарри верхом. Потер рукой член, прижался ближе, царапая застежкой мантии голый живот, и зашептал в ухо: — И поверь, тебе это понравится не меньше.

Драко чуть приподнялся, пытаясь расстегнуть на себе одежду перепачканными в смазке пальцами. Заерзал на Гарри, выскальзывая из брюк и стягивая вниз трусы, и у Гарри пересохло во рту, а сердце оглушительно заколотилось где-то в горле.

— Что бы ты сделал, — нарочито невозмутимо спросил Драко, поглаживая скользкими пальцами ребра Гарри, — будь у тебя свободны руки?

Гарри потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осмыслить вопрос.

— Сжал бы соски, — он сглотнул и с интересом проследил взглядом, как Драко резко сдернул с себя свитер, путаясь в рукавах.

— Вот так? — спросил он, сжимая и потирая сосок.

— Да, — завороженно произнес Гарри, наблюдая, как сосок твердеет под прикосновениями. — А другой рукой занялся бы твоей задницей.

Драко одобрительно замычал, потираясь поджавшимися яйцами о член Гарри.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — выдохнул он Гарри в шею. — Как я засуну в себя пальцы? — Он чуть подался вниз, отчего их члены соприкоснулись, и качнулся Гарри навстречу. Скользкий член Гарри уперся ему в живот, пачкая смазкой. — Как буду себя трахать?

Гарри всхлипнул и дернулся всем телом, снова безуспешно пытаясь освободить руки. Невозможно хотелось прикоснуться к Драко. Обхватить член, нагнуться и слизнуть выступившую на головке каплю смазки. Облапать за задницу. Всунуть в него пальцы, чтобы наконец перестал издеваться.

— Господи, — промычал Гарри, смотря Драко прямо в глаза с расширенными зрачками, — да хватит уже медлить.

Драко неожиданно послушался и заерзал на Гарри, сильнее раздвигая ноги. Дотянувшись до палочки, снова наколдовал смазку и завел руку назад. Вздрогнул, скользнув пальцем внутрь.

— Неудобно, — пожаловался он и посмотрел прямо на Гарри. Его взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным, на висках выступил пот. Драко вцепился рукой Гарри в плечо, чтобы удержаться, и приподнял задницу, с мокрым звуком вталкивая в себя второй палец. — Тебе хорошо видно?

— Не особо, — признался Гарри и протестующе дернулся, когда Драко попытался развернуться, — но ты продолжай. — Ему хотелось и дальше наблюдать за раскрасневшимся и часто дышавшим Драко. — Нравится?

— Да, — кивнул Драко, двигая пальцами, и потерся о Гарри членом. — Черт, да. Что бы ты сделал теперь?

— Развел бы пальцы в стороны, — тут же ответил Гарри и вскинулся, тыкаясь мокрой головкой Драко в живот. — Трахнул бы тебя.

Драко всхлипнул и интенсивнее задергал рукой. От его члена к животу Гарри тянулась ниточка смазки, и Гарри не мог отвести от этого зрелища взгляда.

— Только пальцами? — хрипло спросил Драко, ритмично раскачиваясь вверх и вниз. Он выглядел встрепанным и разгоряченным, несколько светлых прядей прилипли ко лбу. Гарри захотелось отвести их от лица и заправить за ухо.

— Не только, — завороженно пробормотал он. — Черт, ты такой красивый сейчас. Жаль, не видишь себя.

Драко запрокинул голову и дернулся еще пару раз, затем убрал руку, протянул вперед и обхватил член Гарри. Придвинулся совсем вплотную, еще крепче вцепившись Гарри в плечо, и направил член в себя.

Кажется, они застонали одновременно. Гарри непроизвольно толкнулся навстречу, так как Драко опускался на него невыносимо медленно, а прикоснуться к нему казалось жизненно важным. Драко длинно и влажно застонал, обхватил его за шею уже обеими руками, размазывая по спине и плечам смазку, и одним рывком до упора насадился на член. Приоткрыл рот, уставившись на Гарри совершенно невменяемым взглядом.

— Больно? — спросил Гарри, подумав о том, что будь у него свободны руки, он бы тут же погладил Драко по спине. И отдрочил бы ему так, что тот забыл бы обо всем остальном.

— Не очень, — выдохнул Драко и откинул Гарри волосы со лба. Чуть подался вверх и потерся о Гарри всем телом, пачкая смазкой живот и ребра. — Ты такой жаркий. Хочешь меня потрогать?

— Больше всего на свете, — честно признался Гарри. Дернул вверх бедрами и всхлипнул от того, как внутри Драко было тесно. — Ты так плотно меня сжимаешь. Я уже скоро кончу.

Драко охнул, когда Гарри с силой в него толкнулся, и тут же подался навстречу, резко двигаясь на члене.

— Хочу заставить тебя кончить, — продолжил Гарри, грубо вбиваясь. — Потрогать так, как тебе нравится. Освободишь мне руки?

— Еще чего, — усмехнулся Драко и встряхнул головой, отчего несколько прядей коснулись щеки Гарри. — Не заслужил. — Он стал раскачиваться на Гарри в совсем уже бешеном ритме и убрал одну руку с его шеи, сжав свой член. И принялся даже не дрочить, а дергать и тянуть — с короткими громкими всхлипами.

Гарри стонал уже непрерывно, подаваясь бедрами вверх и глубоко трахая Драко. Драко еще несколько раз толкнулся ему навстречу, потер головку — и стал кончать, прижавшись лбом к плечу Гарри, резко и протяжно вскрикивая.

Гарри продолжал вбиваться, не сбавляя темпа, чувствуя, как Драко вздрагивает всем телом и плотно сжимается, и тоже кончил, шумно и интенсивно. На несколько минут они замерли, затем Драко, завозившись, слез с Гарри и, устроившись сбоку, обхватил его поперек груди, уперся лбом в шею и закинул на него ногу. Лениво потянулся за палочкой и наконец снял Инкарцеро.

Гарри, быстро размяв руки, потянул Драко на себя. Отвел мокрые волосы со лба, погладил по затылку. Провел руками по лопаткам, шлепнул по заднице. Обвел пальцами вход, чувствуя, как из Драко вытекает его сперма.

— И получаса не можешь выдержать, чтобы меня не облапать, — хмыкнул Драко, но Гарри знал, что он улыбается.

— В следующий раз я тебя свяжу, — пообещал он, притягивая Драко ближе. Драко с готовностью подался вперед и вытянулся рядом. — И посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься.

— Посмотрим, — задумчиво согласился Драко. — Но уже в следующий раз. А пока надо вытереться и одеться, — он приподнял голову и широко усмехнулся, — нас ведь ждут на ужине.


End file.
